


A Small Show

by Papa



Series: Sexual Sunday [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, One sided PruHun is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa/pseuds/Papa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And this is why one should never try to set up cameras in another person's room; especially if that person is Hungary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Show

Prussia sighed as he walked down the hallway of his and his brother’s home. He was exhausted and just wanted to get some sleep…But maybe he should check out his “security” cameras he set up around that wimp, Austria’s house…

He chuckled to himself. He had put a few couple dozen cameras around the piano player’s house in an attempt to find some awesome dirt that he could use as blackmail. He even set one up in Hungary’s room! Of course…she was hardly ever at Austria’s house anymore, but when she did come over, she’d stay in that room.

Prussia walked into his own room, closing the door behind him as he smirked. He sat down in front of his COMPUTER and started it up. He clicked at a few buttons and the screen showed the middle of Austria’s living room. He frowned slightly and began flicking through the different rooms.

Eventually he made it to the kitchen, nearly missing Hungary. He sat up quickly, widening his red eyes.

‘Vhat?! Vhen did she get there?!’

Hungary was wearing her usual green and white dress, her usual flower in her usual brown hair. Her bright green eyes were SCANNING over a red book. Prussia narrowed his eyes, trying to read what the cover said. He mouthed the words slightly.

‘The Art Of Dancing…Huh…Never thought she vould vant to dance…’

He pulled out his diary and pencil, quickly writing what he saw down.

‘Dear Diary, I am awesome! I am watching those SECURITY CAMERAS I installed in that wimp of an Austrain’s house! He doesn’t suspect a thing! And neither does Elizaveta! Kesesesese! She’s reading right now…The Art Of Dancing…It’s funny, because I never thought of her as the dancing type! But then again, Eliza does have a lot of secrets…I mean, I’ve seen her right in her own ‘diary’ or as she calls it, a journal. Kesese! I hope she doesn’t mistake the awesome Prussia for a fool! But how could she? I am awesome!’

Prussia finished the entry and looked back up at the screen.

“Eh?”

He tilted his head, Hungary was no longer in the kitchen. He furrowed his brow and frantically flicked through the different cameras.

“Nein…Nein…Nein…augh! Vhere is she?” he growled to himself as he CONTINUED scanning through the screens, “Vait! I’ll check in her room!”

He typed a few phrases and suddenly Hungary’s room popped onto the screen. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Hungary was simply laying on her bed, the red book in her hands. She was reading silently to herself, flipping through the old pages.

Prussia yawned after a few minutes. Gott! Was it boring…He was getting ready to get up and go to bed when he stopped, staring at the screen.

Hungary had stood up, setting her book down, and walked over to her closet. She pulled out a long white nightgown and a pair of green and red panties. The sight of them turned Prussia’s cheeks from their usual pale COLOR to a bright pink. His fingers twitched and he swallowed, wondering what would happen next. The Hungarian turned so her back was facing the direction of where the camera was located, which was cleverly hidden in a pot of flowers. She pulled her fluffy hair into a messy bun and began to undo the back of her dress. Prussia crossed his legs out of habit, his eyes widening ever so slightly.

Hungary sighed as she slid her dress up over her head and onto the bed, which made Prussia clench his fists so tight that his knuckles turned white. She cracked her back, stretching forwards and touching her toes only to spring back up again and reach for the ceiling. Every move that the young woman made had Prussia practically drooling. He stared at her rear and glided his sight over her long legs and smooth back.

“M-mein Gott…” he muttered softly, biting his lip as the woman on the screen reached behind her and unfasten her red and green bra.

Prussia silently urged Hungary to turn around, even for a slight second. He never even thought of seeing her naked, not even once. Sure he thought of the two of them having sexual relations, but he never thought of her in detail. His slender fingers glided over his belt, ready to take it off when suddenly a knock sounded at his door.

He jumped and quickly switched the screen off.

“A-ah, come in!” he shouted

Germany, his slightly younger brother, peeked through the door, his pale blue eyes stern.

“Bruder, vhat on earth are you doing?” he asked

“N-nozhing! V-vhy do you ask…?” replied the other German

“Vell…you’ve been in here for quite some time…”

“Have I? Huh, the awesome me must have lost track of time! Kesese!”

Germany sighed and shook his head, he didn’t understand his fool of a brother sometimes.

“Alright, if you say so, anyvays…I’m off to Italy’s house, that dummkopf’s been slacking off his training again.”

“O-okay bruder!”

As soon as Germany left, Prussia quickly switched on his screen again. To his disappointment, Hungary was no where in site. Her lights were off, her clothes put away, and her nightgown was missing. He groaned in frustration.

‘Stupid bruder…’

Prussia huffed and got up from his seat, going to his closet to change into some sleep clothes.

\---

Hungary glared daggers at the potted plant in the corner of her room from her hiding spot by the door. Oh yes, she knew of Prussia’s little camera that happened to be hidden there. She discovered it not too long ago, just after a World Meeting. She gritted her teeth and picked up the camera, squeezing it so hard that it crunched into tiny bits.

A small smile suddenly replaced her frown, accompanied by a heavy blush. She hoped that Prussia enjoyed her little ‘strip tease’, the book she had been reading had told her exactly what to do. She just hoped that she had did it right.


End file.
